


beautiful places and sordid things

by steviesbucks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Wordcount: 100, this is sad oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: Holden and Ophelia think back on their time spent with Agnes.
Relationships: Agnes Kitsworth/Holden Radcliffe, Agnes Kitsworth/Holden Radcliffe (past), Holden Radcliffe & Original Child Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Drabble Collection





	beautiful places and sordid things

**Author's Note:**

> Me and lovely user [hazzarat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat) are doing a collection of drabbles as practise or as warm-ups that may eventually get turned into something more! I just wrote this because angst calls to me wherever I go. 
> 
> Harri and I have made a collection where we’ll be posting our drabbles- feel free to check the whole collection out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hazza_and_Jemmys_Drabble_Extraordinare) and leave kudos/a comment or hit me up on tumblr at docjemsimmons if you enjoy this!! Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day <3

She stood close to the edge, resting her head against her dad’s arm. He held the box in his hands, surprisingly steady. 

“Do you think she’d like it here?” 

“I think she’d  _ love  _ it, Lia. She loved coming up here to paint the flowers, said it was the most beautiful place she’d ever found.” 

“Is mum somewhere nicer now?” 

Holden nodded, dropping a kiss to Ophelia’s head. “She’s in the best place, watching over me and you, making sure I get you to eat your vegetables.” 

The airy giggle of his daughter made it easier. He’d carry on. For her. 


End file.
